vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Honoria Fell (novel)
Honoria Fell was a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. She was a powerful witch and also the founder of Fell's Church. History After the foundation of Fell's Church in 1492, Honoria Fell and her husband, Thomas Fell, were commonly known for protecting the town from dangerous entities such as vampires and werewolves. Throughout her lifetime, Honoria documented the daily events of Fell's Church in a diary that was later placed inside of the local library. Throughout her entries, Honoria included several attacks of men and women, including the attack and death of a werewolf named Jacob Smallwood. After her death, Honoria's spirit continued to protect the town by possessing other psychics and witches to do her bidding. The Original Series |-|The Awakening= As Elena Gilbert and her friends, Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez, walk home through a cemetery, they are suddenly frightened by a mysterious force that possesses Bonnie. While possessed Bonnie warns Elena by saying "Elena, there's someone waiting out there for you". Aware of the dangerous forces threatening Fell's Church, Honoria continues to protect the town with the help of Bonnie. |-|The Struggle= As the threat grew stronger, Honoria warned Elena that her death awaited her by the bridge. After Stefan went missing, Bonnie uses her psychic abilities to search for him near the Wickery Bridge, despite Honoria's warnings. Later that night, as the girls ate dinner, Honoria spoke through Bonnie once again, saying that death was in the house. |-|The Fury= After Elena's transformation into a vampire, The Other Power occasions a series of incidents and calamities, Honoria used Bonnie in Elena's funeral to give a message to Stefan, Damon and Elena. After the attack dogs out of the ceremony, Meredith confesses all to Alaric for help against the Other Power. When they all gather at the school, Alaric tells them that all the attacks are related to Elena, Alaric asks Bonnie for help but she refuses to use her powers because she has no control over them. Eventually, Elena recalls the tomb of Honoria and the threat of The Other Power in the first night. Arriving at the tomb of Honoria Fell, she finds out the truth: The Other Power destroyed the real tomb of Honoria, because she can not rest. Honoria explains all about the powers of Bonnie and the enemy. Honoria tells Bonnie that she can take powers but Bonnie accepts them to help her friends and family, Honoria shows respect and honor to the young lady and tells Elena, Stefan and Damon that this is their fight now. |-|Dark Reunion= After a new power begins to threaten Fell's Church, Bonnie summons Stefan for help. After taking Honoria's journal from the library, Bonnie, Matt, Meredith, Stefan, and Tyler learn that Honoria was a witch. Honoria's Entries: :November 12. Candles made, flax spun. We are short on cornmeal and salt, but we will get through the winter. Last night an alarm; wolves attack Jacob Smallwood as he returned from the forest. I treated the wound with whortleberry and sallow bark, but it is deep and I am afraid. After coming home I cast the runes. I have told no one but Thomas the results. :December 20. Wolf Trouble at the Smallwood's' again. We heard the screams a few minutes ago, and Thomas said it was time. He made the bullets yesterday. He has loaded his rifle and we will walk over. If we are spared, I will write again. :December 21. Went over to the Smallwood's' last night. Jacob sorely afflicted. Wolf killed. We will bury Jacob in the little graveyard at the foot of the hill. May his soul find peace in death. Name *'Honoria' is Latin and means "woman of honor". *'Fell' is from Norse origin and means "from the rough hill". Trivia *In the series Honoria Fell is not a witch, but instead a human and member of the Town Council. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fell Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased